Pokemon: Pesteon
by Rickudemus
Summary: Can an Eevee evolve without a stone?


"But mom!" The small boy whimpered, tears in his eyes. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Stop it. I've had a rough day." Sighing, the exhausted woman gently shoved the boy off of her arm, placing her hand on her forehead as she lay on the couch. "I'm fed up with your tales."

"It's not a tale!" The boy raised his highpitched voice, which only made the woman mad.

"Shut up, you brat! Go play outside or anything, just leave me the hell alone!" She snapped, slapping the boy on the cheek and making him cry.

"I hate you!" He cried out, running out of the house. There was a big forest next to the building, which is where the boy was now headed. It was the only safe place he knew anymore. "Mom is evil!" He cried, running deeper and deeper into the forest, eventually falling down on his face.

He curled into a ball, crying into his knees. He hated his life. He was barely ten years and he hated his life. His father wasn't around, his mother worked late and was always yelling and snapping, he had no friends and he was constantly bullied in school. There was nowhere he felt happy, expect in the forest, even for a little moment.

He sat up, drying his tears with his fists while still softly sobbing. He just wanted a friend who would like him as he were. Someone he could care for and talk to and play with and-

"Heeey, khiiid!" The boy heard a rather highpitched male-like voice from nearby. He blinked as he looked around, not seeing anyone anywhere. He stood up, afraid that there was some kind of a kidnapper of some sort or something in the forest. "Khiiid, I'm 'ere!" The voice echoed in the forest again. "Come ooon!"

He took small, careful steps deeper into the forest. There was a rather big tree on the edge of a small hill and as he walked to the edge while holding on to the tree, he saw the source of the voice.

"Heeeey!" The creature grinned while stepping around like it had ADD. "Is nice to see yah!" It greeted, making the boy blink in confusion and slight fear.

"W-wha..?" The boy stuttered as he watched the rather bright brownish coloured eevee stumble on the ground, a chain around its neck and stomach that was tightly connected to a tree. Yet, there was no water or food left for it. "H-how can you talk? What are you and why are you here?"

"I'm a pest." The creature simply said, snickering to himself. "People don't wanth meeeh!"

"Pest...?" The boy asked quietly.

"Aye! Is a difficult life we live in, kid! Ain't it?" Eevee watched the boy with narrowed eyes, smirking deviously and making the boy feel uncomfortable.

"It... It is...?" He mumbled quietly, clenching his fists against the tree.

"Youh should knowhh! Your mom doesn't care, your friends don't exist and the bullies..." Another snicker from the eevee. "But worry not, 'cause I can help youh eliminate those mean people!"

"E-eliminate?"

"Yeeeeesh~ I want to help youh! Just take these chains off of me and I promise you a good life..." Another smirk came from the creature and the boy didn't like it.

"N-no." He whimpered. "I-I don't want that!"

"Sure yah do."

"NO!" The boy cried out, running away from the creature back to his home.

He ran into the house, heading to his room and throwing himself on the bed. He hugged the pillow, whimpering softly into it. That creature had been so scary to him; why would it think that he wanted to... Eliminate people...? No, he would never do such a thing! He would never...

"Come back here, you little fucker!" A rather fattish young boy yelled with a thick stick on his hand as he was chasing the small boy with three of his friends. He was running for his life. He was fast, unlike these bullies. They could keep up, but not catch up. They all were fat and ugly, not to mention a bunch of assholes.

"As if!" The boy cried out as he kept running. This is always what happened after school; he would be chased and if caught, beat up. He didn't want that so he had gotten very fast from always running away.

Small tears were running down his eyes. This was his life. This is where his youth was; running away from psychotic bullies.

He was running towards his home, smiling slightly to himself; safety! It didn't take long for him to get to the door, but when he tried to open it, it was locked. His mother would usually keep the door open at day, but this time... He quickly looked around and saw her car missing from it's place. With that, his eyes grew wider and when he heard the running steps of the bullies come closer, he ran into the forest. Of all the times to be out of home...!

The boy was agile and he could handle the run in the forest well. The bullies not so much, but they were still able to keep up, more or less. Why did they chase him so badly, the boy thought desperately. He just wanted to live in peace and make friends! He just wanted a normal life!

"Aaah!" The boy screamed as he fell down the small cliff. "Oooff!" He lost his breath when he hit the ground, making his lungs hurt. He coughed as he held onto his chest and slowly opened his eyes to look around a bit.

"Heeey, khiiid." He watched the familiar grin hover over him, the sounds of the chains clacking filling his ears. "Let me free and I'll protect you." Eevee licked his lips, tapping his paws on the ground.

"Nnnh..." The boy moaned from the pain, raising his small hand towards the eevee, who turned around and lowered down, showing it's back to the boy.

"Turn the key that's holding these chains together." Eevee said, to which the boy did not object in the least. He shackingly grabbed the key and turned it. There was a small "klick" and the chains fell on the ground.

"There he is!" The bullies gathered up on the edge of the hill, holding their sticks tightly and laughing. "How pathetic, you fell down? HAHA!" They all pointed and laughed.

"And now it's your turn." The eevee spoke, making the kids quiet up as he stared at them deeply, his eyes turning dark. They were almost black. A light surrounded the eevee and he began to grow. His tail was getting longer, forming into a shape of a lion tail with the colours of his first evolution. Two spikes grew on top of his ears and his feet grew longer as well as his snout.

"W-wha...?" One of the bullies whimpered, all of them eventually dropping their sticks. The light was now gone and the eevee was now grown into a form that didn't look much different from his previous one; just bigger and even more mean.

"Let's playh." The creature grinned as he spoke with a lower tone in his voice.

"RUN!" The bully yelled, all of the running away from the insane looking pokémon and making it laugh.

"I'll give them a little lead." He licked his lips again, slowly lowering his upper body a little like a cat, before jumping up and running after the four kids like a lightning. He opened his mouth, showing his sharp fangs and digging them into the necks of the children one by one. It didn't take long when the bullies were down, the results making the creature wag his tail in pleasure and return to the boy with his fur partly on blood.

He walked slowly to the boy who was now sitting up, tears flowing down his eyes. The boy looked up to the creature who walked right next to him, then hugging him tightly and crying into the yellow fur. "I hate them... I really, really hate them... I hate them all... I hate everything..." The boy cried as he hugged the creatured neck.

"Don't worreh, child." It said, rubbing his cheeck against the boy's head. "I said I'd protect yah. From everything." It pulled back, looking at the boy with a smirk. "Call me Pesteon." It said and made the boy nod slowly as he began to dry his tears. "Come on, hop on mah back. We'll make your life better."

"I hate my mother..." The boy mumbled, climbing on Pesteon's back and grabbing his fur tightly. "I hate her more than anything... She doesn't care about me at all. She always treats me badly..."

Pesteon grinned evilly as he readied himself to jump. "Your wish is my command, Master."


End file.
